


How to Boyfriend

by cocoabeaniebag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, confused keith, i liked the idea of nervous keith and unsure lance, i needed some more klance fluff, klance, lance and keith relationship, loveble lance, shy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeaniebag/pseuds/cocoabeaniebag
Summary: Keith isn't sure how the boyfriend thing works...so he over reacts to everything.





	

“Uh…Keith?” Lance waved his hand in front of Keith’s face. He was bright red with his eyes casted towards the ground. Lance leaned in and looked up at him raising an eyebrow. Keith stepped back, sweating he opened and closed his mouth unsure what to say. They were in the kitchen getting more space goo for lunch when Lance made a comment at Keith. 

“Um, alright.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck looking around unsure how to proceed. All he did was compliment Keith’s hair. They stood there a moment and Lance started to feel fairly awkward about the situation. 

“So, compliments. Not used to them or..?” Lance smiled sheepishly. Keith looked at him and rubbed his arm unsure how to reply. Why was having a boyfriend so hard? TV made it look easy…books made it sound simple…it’s terrifying in real life. 

“Uh…I’m gonna go train.” Keith grinned still bright red. Lance smiled leaned in to kiss his cheek when Keith leaned back with his eyes wide. Lance had his lips puckered out still and his eyes followed Keith questioningly. 

“Kissing is…?” 

“Ah…I’ll be back!” Keith smiled and patted Lance’s arm before running out of the room. Lance blinked and frowned crossing his arms. He huffed and wondered why exactly Keith acted so strange when it came to affection. 

He shrugged and followed Keith out the door to look for Hunk to see if he had any ideas. 

/

The group sat together to have dinner that Hunk made the same night. Sitting together, Lance leaned in to kiss Keith’s cheek when Keith leaned back causing Lance to fall onto his lap. Keith started shaking and his face was red staring at Lance unsure what to do. Lance looked up seeming unamused and the room grew quiet. Keith looked around at everyone and smiled sheepishly when Lance lifted his head up staring at him. 

“Um…sorry?” Keith grinned. Lance leaned on his fist and huffed but kept staring at him. The room began to have a wave of chatter amongst themselves while Keith started just stirring his spoon around in the goo. Lance laughed at a joke Hunk made and reached down to hold Keith’s hand. His fingers barely touched him when Keith’s arm shot up causing a chain reaction. He fell back and grabbed onto Lance who grabbed Hunk who grabbed Pidge who grabbed the table cloth. All of them hit the floor with food spilling on them. 

Shiro, Allura and Coran looked over at the table unsure what to say. Pidge grumbled and stood up brushing the food off her shirt while Hunk smiled and licked his fingers clean. Lance leaned on his elbow and glared at Keith who had a plate of goo on his head. He shot a glare at Lance wipping the food off his face. 

“Dude, what-“

“I hate being touched alright!” Keith screamed standing up throwing the plate at the ground. Lance grew red in the face from embarrassment and he looked at the ground avoiding eye contact with anyone. Hunk frowned and looked at Pidge who shrugged feeling bad for Lance. 

“Fine then.” Lance stood up brushing off the food he could, took off his dirty jacket and walked out carrying it over his shoulder without a word. Keith watched him go feeling sick to his stomach unsure what to do next. Making a fist at his side he bowed his head and headed towards the training room leaving the rest of Team Voltron to sit in an awkward silence. 

“So…dessert?” Hunk grinned attempting to break the tension. Pidge smiled in agreement with Coran. Allura looked at Shiro who nodded and he walked out of the room to look for Keith. 

/

“Did you two have a fight before dinner?” Shiro asked over the intercom. He was watching Keith battle the training bots. They level was at one of it’s highest and Shiro couldn’t help but notice that Keith was a actually being overpowered by the simulator. That’s a first. 

“No! We didn’t!” Keith shouted dodging the blade and swinging his own at the simulation. The robot lifted up it’s leg and kicked Keith in the chest sending him flying into the wall. Shiro turned off the simulation and made his way to the room. He found Keith on his back panting from the match. He leaned over him and smiled softly waiting for an explanation. 

“I…we’re fine.” Keith frowned turning his head away from Shiro’s gaze. Shiro crouched down and waited for Keith to look back at him. Keith huffed defeated and looked at Shiro sweating. 

“Think he’s mad?”

“Probably. More hurt I’d think.”

Keith bit his cheek furrowing his eyebrows. 

/

“Aww, Lance he just doesn’t know how to act is all.” Hunk smiled patting his friend on the back. Lance was sitting on the floor watching his jacket spin in the wash. Surprisingly, Altea had a machine similar to earth's, except for some reason minor differences. Like one being you can wash metal armor and the machine wouldn’t explode..

“Alright, so why not talk to me about it!” Lance threw his arms up. How did Hunk pick things up like that and it was hard for him? He’s dating the guy for christ’s sakes. 

“Just talk to him, you guys haven’t been dating that long right?” 

“Six months and twelve days…” Lance mumbled frowning at the floor. Hunk blanched and scratched his neck. That…was a long time but everyone was different. 

“Have you guys done anything? At all?” Hunk asked unsure of what answer he’d get. Lance sighed and looked at his friend unsure how to reply. 

“We hang in my room, read, he likes to listen to me talk about home…we like to sit and find constellations…he leaned on me a few times.” Lance looked away and brought his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them. Six months and it just sounds like a close friendship instead of an actual relationship…

“Do you like doing that stuff?” 

“Of course. He’s…different when we’re alone.” Lance smiled looking to the side remembering the time they stayed up late to point out stars and chart their way towards Earth…

“So, what’s the problem?” 

“I just wonder if…he’s embarrassed to say we’re a thing.” Lance mumbled. 

“I’m not…” 

“Argh!” Lance jumped up backing away when he hit the wash with his hips. Hunk looked between them and smiled side stepping out of the room. Lance watched him leave and wished he’d take him with him. Keith stepped away from the door to let him go then re-entered to approach Lance. Lance rubbed his arm blushing red unsure what to say. 

“Uh, Hi I was…washing my jacket.” Lance pointed side ways and Keith looked over seeing it spin. He rubbed his neck trying to find the words. He just went over this with Shiro why was it hard now.

“Listen I…I need to talk to you about something.” 

Lance gripped his own arm and bit his cheek. Did Keith want to end things already? We he too forceful with his advances? 

“I’m sorry about what happened at dinner and…for everything before that. I never…” Keith played with his fingers and bit his lip. He squinted at the floor when the machine started beeping causing them to jump. Lance rubbed his neck and stared at Keith waiting for him to continue. 

“I…never had someone care about me the way you do. I’m not sure what to do, what to say or how to act…” Keith looked at Lance expecting him to make a comment but the blue paladin just stood their listening. Keith released a breath and kept going. 

“I’m not embarrassed to say we’re together. I just…don’t know how to show it.” 

Lance held out his hand and Keith looked at it unsure. He looked up at Lance who was smiling softly and he almost looked scared too. Keith slowly reached out hesitating for a second until finally wrapping his fingers around Lance’s who gripped his palm in reply. 

“How’s this?” Lance whispered. Keith smiled looking at the joined hands and nodded. Lance gently pulled him forward and Keith grew red in the face again. He looked at Lance for an answer and the paladin was smiling. 

“I’m not going to hurt you just come here.” Lance smiled. Keith stayed red when Lance wrapped his other arm around his waist and pressed their head’s together. Lance let go of his hand and now had both arms wrapped around him. Keith kept his gaze down pressing a hand to Lance’s chest while the other was a tight fist at his side. Lance smiled waiting until Keith started to relax his tension. Finally he felt Keith lean into him gripping the front of his shirt. 

“How’s this?” Lance whispered. Keith smiled sheepishly and nodded his head rubbing it against Lance’s. 

“Hm…is kissing too soon for you?” Lance chuckled. Keith tensed up again and looked at Lance red in the face. 

‘I..uh..” 

Lance turned kissing his cheek and Keith jumped back from his grip staring at him in shock and red. Lance rubbed his neck and smiled a wide grin sweating. 

“Alright, over stepped, I’m sorry.” 

/

“Keith, I’m trying to sleep…” Lance looked down with sagging black eyes. He hasn’t had a good night sleep in weeks. Not since Keith started opening up and became so affectionate that Lance never saw it coming anymore. He could be sitting at the dinner table when Keith would jump him from behind leaning the chair back to press a hard upside down kiss against his mouth. Lance would end up falling backwards into Keith's arms. Keith would smile and happily hold Lance close who would be sadly choking on his food by then. Now Keith was laying on Lance kissing up and down his neck gently.

“So sleep.” Keith smiled nuzzling in. Lance rolled his eyes looking up at the ceiling feeling exhausted but happy that Keith finally started to get comfortable with being open with affection. Keith leaned on his elbows and looked down at Lance smiling softly. Lance looked at him completely exhausted and ran his fingers through his long hair. 

“Can we sleep now? It’s really late…” Lance mumbled through a yawn. Keith pressed his face into Lance’s chest and gripped his shirt. 

“That a yes or….I guess not.” Keith pressed his mouth against Lance’s neck again peppering it with kisses. He chuckled and Lance groaned. It felt nice but sleep sounded just as nice…

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” 

“You know, we do have tomorrow to keep going…” Lance yawned covering his mouth. Keith sat up and looked down at Lance who had his eyes closed now. He brushed back his hair gently causing the blue paladin to open one eye to look at him. 

"Am I doing too much?” Keith mumbled smiling shyly. Lance leaned on his arm and looked at Keith. He was tired but if he could sleep tonight it’d be amazing.

“Not too much, you just don’t know when to stop for the day.” He laughed. Keith smiled wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck who leaned against him draping a sleepy arm around his waist. Keith was about to speak when a soft snore came from Lance. He had his face pressed against Keith’s chest and some drool even escaped his mouth. 

Least things were going somewhere…it took time but, they were headed somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by mightier's klance picture! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/ochentiocho/status/777971686343839744


End file.
